At Home with Animals (Extended Version)/(transcript)
(Stacy, Nick and Whitney, along with Clark Kent, arrive at the playground with their backpacks while coming out of the playground.) Whitney: (looking up at the sky while walking with Clark Kent) It sure is cloudy. Nick: It looks like it's going to rain. Stacy: Yeah, I don't think we'll have much time to play. Nick: (confused) Where's Beth? Whitney: (shrugs) I guess she's still in the classroom. Stacy, Whitney, and Nick: Beth, Beth, come on, Beth! (Beth is in the classroom watching the egg.) Beth: OK, I'm coming! (leaving the classroom and arriving at the playground) Nick: C'mon, Beth, hurry before it rains. Beth: Sorry, I've been watching that egg. It's gonna hatch anytime. Stacy: Uh-oh, I think I felt a raindrop. Nick: But wouldn't it be neat if raindrops were something you could eat? Beth: Uh-huh, like candy. Nick: Or marshmallows. Whitney: How about lemon drops? (The music for "If All the Raindrops" begins.) Kids: (singing) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops Oh, what a rain that would be If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah If all the sun beams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be Clark Kent: (setting his suitcase aside) Bubble gum and ice cream?!? Kids: Clark! (hugging) Clark Kent: Hi everybody, how are you doing? Gee, I don't think it's going to rain after all, but why don't we go up to the treehouse just in case? Kids: OK! Clark Kent: OK, let's go. (Stacy, Nick and Whitney take their backpacks.) After you, after you, after you, after you and after me. Here we go. (The gang enters the treehouse. Later, they arrive inside.) Stacy: It sure is nice and cozy in here. Clark Kent: And we'll be safe and dry if it rains. (The gang hears chirping.) Whitney: Listen to that! Beth: It sounds like some baby birds. Nick: (looking at the window and pointing outside) I think they're out there. Clark Kent: Let's go look. and this is a job for Superman (Clark Kent changes into Superman) (The gang walk to the window. The mama bird and her babies are in their nest.) Stacy: Oh look, it's a mama bird and her babies! Nick: They have their own little house to snuggle up in. Beth: Barney, what do other animals do when it gets rainy or cold? Superman: Well, most animals have their own houses. I'll bet if you look, you can find more animal homes around the treehouse. (The kids talk excitedly.) Let's look around. (The gang leaves the window.) Nick: (holding a magnifying glass) Hey everybody, look! I found a cocoon! (Stacy, Beth and Superman rush over.) Stacy: Wow, neat! (The magnifying glass takes a look at the cocoon in close-up.) Beth: Barney, is a cocoon an animal home? Superman: It sure is, Beth, it's a house a caterpillar makes. Nick: I wonder what else has a home up here? Whitney: (seeing a spiderweb) Look here, I found another animal house! Look! Superman: A spider! It's deadly! (The gang looks at the spider web in marvel.) Stacy: (angrily) EEEW, I don't like spiders! They're creepy! Superman: But spiders are very helpful, Stacy. They eat flies and other pesky insects that bother people. Beth: I wonder if the rain ever knocks the spider off his web? Whitney: Or if he gets washed down the water spout? (The music for "Itsy Bitsy Spider" starts.) Gang: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout Down came the rain and washed the spider out Out came the sun and dried up all the rain And the itsy bitsy spider went out the spout again The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout Down came the rain and washed the spider out Out came the sun and dried up all the rain And the itsy bitty spider went out the spout again (The music ends.) Nick: It would be neat if we could go to the woods and look for more animal homes. Superman: Well, we could take a trip to the woods and lots of other fun places with the Adventure Screen! (The kids talk excitedly.) Let's go. (The gang leave the treehouse while taking their backpacks.) I love the Adventure Screen. It has all sorts of places. (Scene transitions to the classroom.) Superman: Is everybody ready for our animal homes adventure? (Shawn, Tosha and Kathy agree.) Okay then, here we g... (feeling confused) Uh, wait a minute, um... (counting the kids) 1, 2, 3. Where's Beth? Beth: (watching the egg while feeling worried) Come on, little egg. Superman: (off-screen) Oh Beth, come on! Beth: Coming! (leaving the Science Center) Superman: Okay. (Beth arrives and sits down next to Nick.) Superman: Okay then, here we go! (The Adventure Screen magically turns on and we see a beaver building his home with branches.) Superman: Some animals like beavers work very hard to build their homes. They use their big teeth to cut down trees and branches. This beaver is taking branches to help build his home. His home has certainly got big, hasn't it? He works very hard all day long going back and forth building his home one branch at a time. (We see prairie dogs and their holes.) Many animals make homes by digging holes in the ground, like these prairie dogs. It's a whole family. They are playing, aren't they? Ooh, look out! Oh boy. (We see a mole digging through tunnels.) And even this little animal called a mole who likes to dig tunnels. (We see a bear holding a fish in his mouth.) Other animals, like bears, make their homes in caves. Oh, he's having fish for dinner. (We see bats flying around in their caves.) Bats like to live in caves, too. Ooh, look how many. (We see the fox family.) And some animals have homes in and around trees, like this fox. Hello, baby fox. Ooh, I think she sees something. (We see a monkey.) And even this animal! (The monkey swings her home in the trees.) you see, animals live in many different places, but each one's home is just right for them. (turns off the Adventure Screen.) Nick: It would be fun to swing to the trees like those monkeys. (The camera zooms in to Stacy's locket.) Beth: I like the beavers. They have really sharp teeth. (The locket wiggles and Stacy's backpack falls onto the floor. A weird high-pitched voice laughs.) Stacy: (hearing a high-pitched laugh) Hey, what was that?!? (turns and looks at her backpack) That's funny, my backpack fell over. (picks up her backpack and takes a look while Shawn, Kathy and Kenneth watch.) Oh no, my locket's missing! you said to be extra careful so I putted it in my pack, right in this pocket! That's my favorite locket! Superman: Aw, that's too bad, Stacy! Nick: (sneezing on Stacy's backpack while covering his mouth) AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! Superman: Gesundheit, Nick. Nick: Thank you, Superman. (taking a look around) What does "Gesundheit" mean? Superman: It's a German saying. It means "I wish you good health". Whitney: Are you getting a cold, Nick? Nick:: No, there's only one thing that makes me sneeze like that. Animal hair; I'm allergic to it. Stacy:: Animal hair? There couldn't be any animal hair in here. Nick: (covering his mouth) Well, there's something, something... (sneezing really loud) ...making me sneeze. Superman: Oh, thank you for covering your mouth when you sneeze, Nick. Stacy: That's using your head, Nick. Nick: I can do lots of things with my head. (singing while the music starts) I like my head, how about you? It lets me know I'm alive Gang: How many things can you do with your head? Nick: I can surely do at least five Oh, I can laugh Others: Ha, ha Nick: Cry Others: Boo-hoo Nick: I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze Others: Ah-choo! Nick: All of these things I can do with my head I can do 'em, how about you? Superman: Count to ten. Say 'em again. Gang: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Nick: Oh, I can laugh Others: Ha, ha Nick: Cry Others: Boo-hoo Nick: I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze Others: Ah-choo! Nick: All of these things I can do with my head I can do 'em, how about you? (The gang turn their heads around.) Superman: '''And all of these Things '''Gang: I like my head, how about you? It lets me know I'm alive How many things can you do with your head? I can surely do at least five Nick: Oh, I can laugh Others: Ha, ha Nick: Cry Others: Boo-hoo Nick: I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze Others: Ah-choo! Nick: All of these things I can do with my head I can do 'em, how about you? Gang: Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Nick: Oh, I can laugh Others: Ha, ha Nick: Cry Others: Boo-hoo Nick: I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze Others: Ah-choo! Gang: All of these things I can do with my head I can do 'em, how about you? (turn their heads around while the music ends.) Superman: Whoop, whoop, whoa! Beth: I think we should all use our heads and help Tosha find her locket. Superman: Good thinking, Beth! Where should we look first? Stacy: I'm not sure. I guess we should start right here in the classroom. Superman: OK then! Let's spread out, cover every inch of this room, look in every looking crating! (spinning around) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA! Whoop! (The gang begins looking for Stacy's locket. Superman looks at the Art Center.) Superman: Let's see. (looking under the basket) Not under there. (mumbling) Newspapers. (Beth looks at the Block Center and she sees Superman while shrugging together.) Superman: Oh, well. (Superman and Beth leave together. At the Music Center, Stacy looks under the rhythm instruments and she crouches up. She and Whitney open up the piano and look inside but all they can see is empty. They shake their heads and close the piano lid. At the Science Center, Nick looks in the cabinets. He stands up and looks at Beth's egg and looks under the bird's nest and a basket of starfishes. He also looks at the ant farm.) Nick: (to himself) Nothing here. (to the others) Hey everybody, look! I found another animal home, the ant farm! (Superman, Beth, Stacy and Whitney gather around.) Superman: Oh, you're right, Nick! When they're outside, the ants dig tunnels like this under the grounds to make their homes. Stacy: They really have to work hard, don't they? Superman: They sure do. (While the gang looks at the ant farm, the camera looks at a rack of various necklaces. One of them, the gold necklace, falls off the laugh while a high-pitched voice laughs again.) Stac'y': Where should we look now? Beth: I think we've looked just about everywhere. Nick: (pointing after putting the ant farm down) How about over there in the Pretend Center? Stacy: Good idea, let's go! Superman: OK! (The gang enters the Pretend Center and look for Stacy's locket. Nick looks but sneezes again.) Superman: What is it, Shawn? More animal hair? Nick: I think so. (Nick and Beth continue looking. Whitney also looks and then stares at the necklace rack.) Whitney: (to the others) Uh-oh, I think something else is missing! A necklace! I hung it up here just before we went outside! Beth: Do you think an animal is taking things from the classroom? Stacy: But why? Nick: And what kind of animal? Superman: I know one thing. It must be a small animal since none of us had seen it. Stacy: Whatever it is doesn't seem to be in here now. Whitney: Your locket doesn't seem to be here, either. Nick: Maybe you lost it on the playground. Why don't we go look out there? Stacy: OK, let's go. Superman: OK! (The gang leave the classroom. Later in the playground, the kids find Stacy's locket. Nick and Whitney look on the ground while Beth and Stacy look on the treehouse entrance. Nick stands up and sees something buzzing.) Whitney: What is it?!? Nick: It's a bee! Stacy: Two bees! I just wish these bees would find another place to buzz. Beth: Maybe they're looking for a place to build a beehive. Nick: I just hope they don't build their home in the schoolyard. (The music for "Baby Bumblebee" starts.) Kids: (singing) I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee Nick: OUCH, you stung me! (rubbing his hands) Kids: (singing while walking around in a circle) I'm gonna swat the baby bumblebee Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm gonna swat the baby bumblebee! Whitney: OUCH, you got me! (rubbing her hands) Kids: (singing while running around) I'm running from the baby bumblebee I won't get stung, just stay away from me I'm running from the baby bumblebee Superman: (arriving while capturing Nick) Gotcha, you can't get away from me! (laughs) Shawn: You surprised me, Superman! Superman: Oh good! Did you find Tosha's locket? Nick: No, but we haven't looked everywhere yet. Whitney: Let's get in line and walk from one side of the playground to the other. That way we won't miss anything. Superman: Good idea, Whitney! OK, line up, everybody. (The kids line up.) Now forward march. (The gang marches together.) (Later in the classroom, Beth watches the egg in the Science Center again. Nick arrives outside at the window.) Nick: Hey Beth, what are you doing? Beth: I'm watching the egg. Nick: I know, but it's just sitting there. Beth: Our teacher said that it might hatch very soon, maybe even today, and I want to be here when it happens. Nick: That would be kind of neat but we still need your help outside. Would you come out for just a little while? Beth: OK, but first, let me turn the egg. (opens the lid up) Nick: How come? Beth: (holds the egg) You have to turn the egg every day so that one side of it doesn't get too warm. (turns the egg to another side and then puts it back in the nest) There we go. (closes the lid) Don't hatch yet. I'll be right back. Nick: C'mon, let's go. (Nick and Beth leave together. Back at the playground, Superman, Stacy and Whitney look at a turtle.) Stacy: (to the boy and the girl) Come here, guys, look what we found! Nick: A turtle! Superman: Uh-huh! (The music for "The Little Turtle" starts.) Kids: There was a little turtle. He lived in a box. He swam in the puddle, he climbed on the rocks. He snapped at a mosquito, he snapped at a flea. He snapped at a minnow and he snapped at me. Superman: Snap, snap, snap. Kids: He caught the mosquito, he caught the flea. He caught the minnow but he didn’t catch me. (The music ends.) Whitney: We found all kinds of animal homes but we still haven’t found Tosha's locket. Stacy: Thanks for helping, everyone. Superman: Oh, we're happy to do it, Tosha. We know you'd do it for us. We'll just have to keep looking. Beth: I'll go look over by the stairs! (leaves) (At the treehouse entrance, Beth looks over while a silver ball lands on the ground. He picks up the ball and looks it and a squirrel runs up a tree while laughing mischievously. Kenneth climbs up the treehouse stairs to take a look. Later at the treehouse, Beth sees a mama bird and her babies. Superman, Nick, Stacy and Whitney arrive and meet him.) Nick: Oh, there you are, Beth! Superman: We wonder what happened to you? Beth: I thought I saw a squirrel run up a tree, so I came up here to take a look, and I saw that mama bird and her babies again. Superman: Oh, I see! Superman: Mommies work hard to take care of there babies and so do daddies. (sings while the music starts) Moms and Dads all over the Earth Care for their kids from the very first birthday Moms and dads all over the Earth They work all day, then it's time to play Hooray for moms and dads! Kids: Bears and buffaloes, beavers and bats Cranes and caribous, camels and cats Animal children are loved like you Their moms and dads take care of them, too Gang: Moms and Dads all over the Earth Care for their kids from the very first birthday Moms and dads all over the Earth They work all day, then it's time to play Hooray for moms and dads! Kids: Horses, hummingbirds, camels and hogs Dolphins, dinosaurs, donkeys and dogs Animal children are loved like you Their moms and dads take care of them, too Superman: It's true. Gang: Moms and Dads all over the Earth Care for their kids from the very first birthday Moms and dads all over the Earth (We see the mama bird and her babies.) They work all day, then it's time to play Hooray for moms and dads! Hooray for moms and dads! (The music for "Rickey Raccoon" starts.) Superman: (singing) Out in the forest, up in a tree There's a furry little animal looking at me With rings on his tail and a mask on his face Can anybody guess his name? Stacy, Whitney, and Nick: Rickey Raccoon Superman: That's right. Gang: Rick, Rick, Rick, Rickey Rickey Raccoon Rick, Rick, Rick, Ricky Rickey Raccoon Superman: He likes to sleep in the day and play all night And he doesn't make a sound, well that's alright He's got a cute little nose and a funny looking smile Does anybody know his name? Whitney and Stacy: Rickey Raccoon Superman: That's right. Gang: Rick, Rick, Rick, Rickey Rickey Raccoon Rick, Rick, Rick, Rickey Rickey Raccoon Superman: Yep, you've got it. Out in the forest, up in a tree There's a furry little animal looking at me With rings on his tail and a mask on his face Can anybody guess his name? Beth and Stacy: Rickey Raccoon Superman: That's right. Gang: Rick, Rick, Rick, Rickey Rickey Raccoon Rick, Rick, Rick, Rickey Rickey Raccoon (The music ends.) Nick: I just thought of something! There's one place we haven't looked yet. In the treehouse! Superman: That's right, Nick! Come on everybody, let's go look! (The gang enters the the treehouse. Later, Superman and Whitney are on the bottom looking while Stacy and Nick are looking on the top.) (Superman, Stacy and Whitney rush over.) Stacy: My locket and the necklace! (picks up her locket and the necklace and looks at them sternly) Who put them in there? (The gang hears angry chatter and walks to the window.) Superman: Oh look! (A fat squirrel stands on the treehouse porch making angry gestures.) Whitney: What's wrong with that squirrel? He seems to be angry about something. Superman: He's angry because his house turned over. Nick: You mean this box is a squirrel's home? Superman: That's right, Nick, he knot a little hole in the back to get in and out. Look! (We look at the hole on the back of the squirrel's cardboard box house.) Beth: (on the phone down on the playground) Stacy, the chick has just hatched from the egg! Come down and see it! Stacy: Oh neat, we'll be right there! (Stacy and Beth hang the phone up together and Beth runs back in the classroom.) Stacy: (to the others) The egg's just hatched, it's a baby chick! Superman: Very well hand it to Baby Bop! she will care for it (The gang leaves the treehouse. Back at the classroom, Beth holds a baby chick in the box. The baby chick chirps.) Whitney: Is it a boy or a girl chick? Beth: I don't know. Whitney: I think it's a girl. Stacy: She sure is loud. Beth: She's happy to be out of her egg. Superman: And she's happy to see all your smiling faces. (Baby Bop Arrives) Baby Bop: '''Hi Everyone! Hi Superman! '''Superman: Hey Baby Bop! Stacy: Baby Bop, would you like to see the chick? Baby Bop: Yes! Superman: There's one more thing reproduction is the most important thing in life, as Sperm should never be wasted according to the bible. (The music for "Every Sperm is Sacred" starts.) Superman: (Singing) There are Jews in the world, there are Buddhists, there are Hindus and Mormons and then there are those that follow Mohammad -but- I've never been one of them. I am a Roman Catholic and have been since before I was born, and the one thing they say about Catholics is they'll take you as soon as you're warm. You don't have to be a six-footer. You don't have to have a great brain. You don't have to have any clothes on, you're a Catholic the moment dad came ...Because... Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. (The baby chick chirps along.) Kids:Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. Whitney:Let the heathens spill theirs, on the dusty ground. God shall make them pay for each sperm that can't be found. Kids:'Every sperm is wanted, every sperm is good. Every sperm is needed, in your neighborhood. '''Baby Bop:'Hindu, Taoist, Mormon, spill theirs just anywhere but God loves those who treat their semen with more care. '''Men:Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, Women:If a sperm is wasted, Beth, Stacy, Whitney, and Nick:God gets quite irate. Maynard the Wizard:Every sperm is sacred, Bride and Groom:every sperm is good Female Chorus:Every sperm is needed Superman and Male Chorus:In your neighborhood Kids:Every sperm is useful, every sperm is fine. Men:God needs everybodies Nick:mine, Whitney:and mine, Superman:and mine. (Instrumental Break) Women's Chorus:Let the pagans spill theirs on mountain hill and plain. Puppets:God shall strike them down for each sperm that's spilled in vain. All: Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is good, every sperm is needed, in your neighborhood, Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. (The music ends.) Stacy: Thanks for helping me find my locket, everyone. I really appreciate it. Superman: You're welcome, Stacy. It always makes me feel good when I can do something to help a friend. (Superman, Stacy, Baby Bop, Beth, and Whitney head home) Category:Custom Scripts